Kingpin
by JGT-298
Summary: Ghost gets chosen to lead an operation to capture or kill an influential South American drug runner who is suspected of having ties to Makarov. Read and find out what led to the events of "One Thing Led To Another".
1. So it begins

_**Here is the prequel to "One Thing Led To Another". I hope you like it as much as you liked the other one.**_

_**Kingpin.**_

* * *

Credenhill, United Kingdom.

November 4, 2014.

9:45 A.M.

A skull-masked soldier slowly walked through the SAS base with a coffee cup in hand. His head was facing his left, watching the new recruits as they progressed through their respective qualification areas. The cool autumn breeze blew through the whole area; trucks come in and out, helicopters take off and land, yet here he was-taking a morning stroll. Before he knew it, he was already near the hangar his superiors told him to go to. He sighed, "A good Tuesday morning for once, and I get to miss it..." he mumbled. Finishing his coffee off, he started to walk fast to the hangar door.

It opened loudly, at least for his taste. Loud, metallic sounds of the hangar's door opening filled his ears. He was thankful that it got over with soon. Inside the hanger were four men: One mohawk-headed Scotsman, a blonde-bearded Englishman, a man in an unmarked balaclava, and an African-American fellow; all of whom were clad in black. "Price, he's here." the Scotsman said as he turned to the newcomer. The man with the dick tickler replied "Hmm, so he is."

"Good morning Captains Price; MacTavish."

"Good morning too, Ghost. Come over here, command's got something for you." Price said.

Ghost made his way to where the men were: a table with a bunch of monitors and maps on it. The African-American fist-bumped him on the way before heading off a few meters away. "Good morning, Meat." Ghost greeted. Soon, he was facing the man in black. "You too, Roach."

Roach, ever so silent, just nodded.

"Alright, gentlemen." Price started, grabbing Ghost and Roach's attention "As you know, General Shepard's trying to find our man, Makarov, ever since he escaped capture back in Operation Kingfisher. The good news is, we've found a new lead: a drug dealer in South America who we believe has interacted with Makarov in the past. Shepard is sending the 141 to capture him." The monitors started to focus on the continent as he said this.

"And the bad news?" Ghost asked.

"The bad news, mate," MacTavish answered "the bad news is that it's YOU going after 'im."

Ghost sighed; "Who am I gonna take with me, sir?"

"Roach and Meat."

"Don't worry, mate." Price reassured as he lit his cigar "Just think of it as a test. We'll be right behind you when things go south. Archer and Toad will also be there to assist if we go dark."

"Alright. What equipment are we gonna take with us?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Gear up, then. We don't have much time; that drug runner'll disappear any moment. Wheels up at 1100. Dismissed!" Price ordered

With that, all five left the briefing hangar for the main armoury. Once inside, Ghost went for his favorite weapon: the ACR as well as a suppressed 9-mil P226; Meat went for an HK 416 with a Holographic Sight and his personal Walther P99 for his sidearm; Roach took an ACOG-equipped M4A1 and a PT92, and Price and MacTavish both went for suppressed M14 EBRs.

"What about Archer and Toad?" asked Ghost.

"We already sent them in," MacTavish explained "they're now waiting for us in the field."

"Figures..." The team finished stocking up on ammunition, water, and other necessities they'll need when they hit the ground. The marched off to the helicopter pad, where one Eurocopter Dauphin was waiting for them. They boarded the chopper with their gear in tow.

"What'll we do if we don't find 'em, sir?" Meat asked Price.

"Well, you are authorized to conduct a Search & Destroy operation to draw him out in the open." Price said "But that shouldn't happen."

"Still, it's best to be prepared for anything." MacTavish advised.

Ghost chuckled, "Too right, mate." he muttered. Thankfully, MacTavish didn't hear it.

The pilots did all the necessary pre-flight checks before lifting off. "Fasten your seatbelts, boys." they heard through the comms. Once the Dauphin was a good distance above the ground and speeding away from the base, Ghost was suddenly overcame with a drowsy feeling. As much as he desperately wanted to fight it, Ghost gave in and slept all the way.

* * *

"Ghost..."

Who could that be?

"Ghost!"

That's not Price...

"Wake up! We're here!"

That doesn't sound like neither MacTavish nor Meat. It sounded like a Welsh accent. The only other option is...

"Mmph...Roach?" Ghost asked in a drowsy manner. His vision was still blurred, and it had suddenly became a little bit hotter. Once he could look around properly, he noticed that he was now in a Brazilian forward base in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. Ghost looked to his right to see Roach standing outside of the helicopter without his balaclava and coat on; he was wearing his jungle fatigues with his sleeves rolled up. His rucksack is still on his back, though.

"Come on, the Captains ain't gonna be too happy if we're late..."

"Wait," he replied as he took his coat off "gimme a second..."

Ghost put his coat behind his seat and exited the chopper. After taking a few moments to stretch out, he collected his equipment and headed for the tent Roach was leading him to. The Brazilian soldiers around them were doing all sorts of things; some were staring at them with a mix of awe and envy, while others didn't give a single fuck and continued what they were doing. Soon, they reached the tent.

It was rather large, with enough room to accommodate a table with a map of the area sprawled over it as well as communications equipment like radios; quite fitting for a command center. Bordering the table was General Shepard, an unfamiliar Brazilian officer, Captains Price & MacTavish, and Meat. All of them were unarmed. Ghost and Roach left their weapons and equipment outside and entered the HQ.

"Ah, good morning, gentlemen!" Shepard greeted.

Both men saluted, "Good morning, General!"

"At ease..."

Ghost and Roach put their hands on their sides and approached the table. Sheperd crossed his arms and spoke "Now, before we get straight to business, I want you boys to meet Major Gabriel Silva of the Brazilian Army. Major Silva, this is Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, he'll be leading this operation." A thirty-something man looked to Ghost and Roach and nodded. "He will be helping you in tracking down our target." Shepard says as he pulls out a picture of a middle-aged Brazilian man "His name is Jorge Reyes. He is a notorious drug-runner who commands a _lot_ of influence in these parts. The Brazilian Army is trying to take him down..."

Meat raises his hand, "What does that have to do with us?"

Price facepalmed. MacTavish headdesked. Ghost sighed. Roach glared. Major Silva looked around nervously.

"What?" Meat asked.

"Weren't you listening to the briefing back in Credenhill, Meat?" MacTavish asked in exasperation.

Meat thought about it for a moment. "Oh...ooohh! Okay, so this guy, Reyes, has been dealing with Makarov?"

Shepard sighed, "Yes, yes he has..." he says. "Oh, good!" Meat exclaimed "I was watching Royce playing _God of War: Ghost of Sparta_ while Captain Price was talking..."

Taking one nervous look at Price was what Meat did. Price was fuming now; he looked like he was ready pull his mustache off and use it as a boomerang on Meat. The poor soul gulped in fear. 'Note to self: _Do NOT FUCK with Price. And his 'Stache!_" Meat thought.

"Anyway," Shepard continued "Major Silva here is going to help you flush this guy out. The intel supplied by the Brazilians looks pretty solid..."

Shepard starts tossing around intel materials from a Manila folder courtesy of the Brazilians. One photo had the details of all of Reyes' drug depots, another had a detailed map of all the safehouses the guy has. One even had a photo of Reyes' wife; a sexy Latina in a red backless dress, which MacTavish immediately picked up.

"Soap, focus..." Price whispered.

"Sorry..."

"Word on the street is, is that Reyes is going to meet with a bigshot Russian businessman named "Amir Kaffarov"; we suspect that it's Makarov, given the choice of name for his alias that is very clearly ripped off from _Battlefield 3_."

Roach smiled in nostalgic happiness when he heard the game's name. Fond memories were now on his mind.

"They are set to meet at Reyes' safehouse by the Amazon River." Shepard said, pointing to a small section of the place that lies very deep in the rainforest. "Ghost, you will take Sgt. Sanderson and "Meat" and try to either kill or capture Reyes and "Kaffarov" while Major Silva takes care of the guards" Ghost nodded; Shepard then turned to Price and MacTavish "You two know what do..." Both men raised their suppressed sniper rifles. "Good...I don't care _how_ you do it. Just get it done. I have complete faith in your abilities, gentlemen." Shepard took out a cigar and lit it up. Before he could fully leave the tent, he turned back to the killteam and said to them:

**"Operation: Kingpin is a go."**

* * *

_**Please, Rate and Review if you wish. I'm currently thinking of ways to pull of the next chapter. Wish me luck!**_


	2. Guess who?

_**Kingpin: Part 2.**_

* * *

In the tropics; when it rains, it pours. Ghost had always known this fact. Right now, the weather in Brazil was just awful. It was now dark, and Ghost's team, along with the Brazilians, were now hiding in the thick vegetation the Amazon had aplenty. The Lieutenant had his mask pulled halfway up to facilitate his smoking habits; even though Roach keeps telling him to stop. He couldn't help it right now.

"Captain Price; Captain MacTavish, are there any signs of movement on the road, over?" he asks through his comms.

"No, not yet," Price replied "we haven't seen anything worth our attention, mate."

"We'd tell you when we see 'em." MacTavish says.

"Copy." The Lieutenant now flicked his cigarette away and stared onto the dirt tracks their target's convoy is supposed to go. He couldn't see shit; the mosquitoes were now taking sips of his blood; and he was fucking groggy right now. He wondered about this "Kaffarov" guy their target Reyes was supposed to meet. Shepard seemed pretty sure it was Makarov. I mean, picking a name for an alias out of a kickass video game pretty much screams "Terrorist", right?

'More like overcompensating 12 year old' he thought.

Ghost looked around his temporary shelter, seeing Meat listening to his mp3 player filled with 90's and early 2000's rap songs. 'Because the new ones aren't that good..." he remembered Meat saying. To his left, Roach could be seen cleaning his weaponry. Ghost closed his eyes and tried to remember the battle plan.

* * *

_Gen. Shepard has just left; the insides of the tent fall silent as all present had their eyes on Ghost. He slowly approaches the table and said to his higher-ranking Brazilian counterpart_ _"I couldn't understand why Shepard didn't choose you for this." Ghost eyed the map and the intel sprawled all across. "You're clearly higher-ranking than me, sir."_

_"Well, High Command saw it fit to hand responsibility for Reyes' capture to you, Lieutenant." he said whilst lighting a cigarette "That way, Brazil could get rid of another nuisance."_

_Ghost chuckled. "Right, listen up." he orders. Everyone walked closer to the planning table. "Shepard says Reyes will be meeting with a bigshot Russian "businessperson" in this here safehouse." he says as he points to the building on the satellite photo. "All the major pathways to the safehouse have been kindly illustrated by Brazilian intelligence. Cpt. Price and MacTavish will be providing sniping support from a concealed position nearby."_

_"So will Archer and Toad." MacTavish interjected._

_"Right, Archer and Toad too. Major Silva, I'm going to need you wait by these two phase lines I'll draw for you right now." Ghost took a blue ballpoint pen and drew two lines on the map. "The first half of your company will be waiting in Phase Line Alpha two-hundred and fifty meters to the North of the safehouse. The second half would be waiting in Phase Line Bravo nearly a kilometre away." Major Silva nodded in agreement._

_"What about air support?" Meat asked._

_"We'll handle the air support, Meat." replied Price "What you'll get is to be determined by the threat level present in the area. Since we'll be taking on a drug dealer with squadrons of technicals at the most, we shouldn't need the Brazilian Air Force's help."_

_"Major Silva, is your company equipped with Anti-Tank weapons?" Ghost asked._

_"Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"Good. We'll be needing them in case light armor shows up. Roach, Meat and I are going to wait in the forest by the main path two clicks North, ready to ambush any buggers dumb enough to slow down." Roach and Meat nodded. Ghost grabbed a photocopy of Reyes' schedule for the current week. "According to this, Reyes will arrive at the safehouse at 10:40 p.m. local time."_

_"The weather reports say that a heavy rain is on the way." Maj. Silva stated "Since the path to Reyes' safehouse is made of dirt, we could use that rain to turn the path into a muddy mess..."_

_"...bogging them down and allowing us time to disguise ourselves and silently take their vehicles." Ghost finished._

_"Precisely!"_

* * *

"Ghost, I'm seeing some activity on the road. It looks like a convoy of fifteen vehicles; all technicals." MacTavish said through the comms.

Ghost snapped out from his memory trip. "Solid copy. We're Oscar Mike." he replied. Turning to his two teammates, he signalled them that it was time to roll. The convoy was still far ahead, but the three 141 operatives didn't waste any time. Thunder cracked the skies as the rain continued to pour down, but Ghost didn't care. He likes it when this happens on a mission; it makes him feel like fucking Batman.

They hit the dirt once they were close enough. The first vehicle zoomed past; so did the second, third, fourth...all the way to the last three. The convoy grinded to a halt once they noticed that the last three got stuck in the mud. After this happened, three Russians; one in red Hawaiian shirt, one in a khaki jacket and white shirt, and one in light-blue; stepped out of the last vehicle to examine the damage. "We need those outfits. Team, take them out..." Ghost pulled his knife out. "...silently."

The three sidestepped to their right until they were right behind the last vehicle. Roach picked the Hawaiian-shirted guy having a smoke. He slowly approached him from behind and readied his fiber wire. Meat picked the one in light blue, who was fixing the engine, and killed him with a butterfly knife to the back of his head. Ghost took the man in the khaki jacket sitting inside the SUV and stabbed him through the headrest. Roach and Meat put the bodies inside the truck and changed into their disguises. Ghost did the same.

"Right, where'll we put our weapons, sir?" Roach asked.

"Just hide them underneath your uniforms." Ghost replied before asking "How's your Russian these days, Roach?"

"достаточно хорошо"

* * *

_"How will my company know if you're among them?" Major Silva asked._

_"Meat will be banging his head once we reach the second phase line."_

_That caught Meat off-guard. "What?"_

_"Roach, you'd better bring one of your Rammstein CD's." Ghost continued "We're gonna use them so that Major Silva knows that it's us."_

_Roach beamed. 'This is gonna rock!' he thought. He REALLY loves that band. Price, MacTavish, and Major Silva just chuckled._

_"Nuh-uh, I ain't gonna bang my head, sir!" Meat said. "I don't like the feeling it gives my head when it's done."_

_"My arse...Roach, once we get near the second phase line, YOU will bang your head."_

_Roach nodded. He went back to the chopper to get the CDs._

_"Right. So once we get inside, I'm going to pop a flare and take them by surprise. Captains Price and MacTavish-"_

_"-Toad and Archer, too." the Scot corrected._

_"Yes, Toad and Archer too. They will provide sniper support and prevent us from getting pinned down while we search for Reyes and Makarov. Where will we head for extract, Captain MacTavish?"_

_"There's this town called "San Victorio" that's a few clicks North-East of Reyes' safehouse." MacTavish explained "Head three clicks west, that's where you'll find evac. They'll take you to a Brazilian Army installation. We'll be waiting for you there at 0500; November 6th."_

_"Okay, got it."_

_"Remember Ghost: once the assault is finished, we'll pull out of the area. Archer, Toad, and the Brazilians will be your only support by then." Price warned._

_"Roger." was Ghost's reply._

* * *

"Once the assault's finished, Price and MacTavish will pull out of the area." Ghost told Meat and Roach.

"If they pull out, who's covering our backs?" Meat asked his superior.

"Archer, Toad, and the Brazilians. Why, Meat? Don't you remember?"

"Sorry, sir." Meat said back. "I'm just making sure..."

After removing his skull-mask, Ghost checked the mirrors on the side, as well as the rear-view one. Once he determined it to be good enough, he asked for Roach to give him his ballistic vest. The Welshman gave it to him as he was putting his own on as well, while Meat picked up Roach's balaclava which earned him a death glare from the man. "What? How do you think am I going to pass for a Russian?" Roach thought about it, and let Meat go.

Once the vehicles in front of them got out of the mud, Ghost restarted the engine and followed the trail. 'So far, so good' Ghost thought.

Soon, they reached Phase Line Bravo. "Roach, please give me the CD." Ghost requested. Roach took it out of his rucksack; it was old by the looks of it. Slightly torn, with the color slightly fading. Ghost took the disc out and put it inside the player. "Track number 1" the display said. First, what they heard were a bunch of disembodied "Woahs" that lasted a few seconds that then turned into an epic plethora of electric guitar sounds. Roach started to bang his head, though not to the extent of what he usually does when he's alone.

"Lieutenant Riley, this is Maj. Silva." Ghost heard.

"Copy, sir."

"We have eyes on your position. Just tell us when. Good luck."

"Roger that, sir."

Eventually, the reached the safehouse. It was a rather average-sized colonial-style mansion with plenty of guards all around, and bordered by a concrete wall with barbed wire on top. Every vehicle was subject to security checks by the armed contingent charged with protecting the mansion's owner. What seemed like a lot of time passed, and now Ghost's vehicle was getting checked.

"Where's your identification card?" a tough-looking thug asks.

Ghost suddenly felt panicked. He began rummaging through his commandeered clothes' pockets for any ID card he could present to the guard. The guard was now looking at him Kubrick-style, impatiently tapping his hand on the AKM he's holding. "Uhh...wait for a minute." Ghost said in a fake Russian accent. Three minutes later...

"Here it is!"

The undercover Brit handed the ID card to him. "_Alexei Borodin_" it said "_Age: 30; Blood type: O; Nationality: Russian." _The guard studied the man in the picture and Ghost's face. Fortunately, the resemblance is spot-on. "Alright, you can pass."

Ghost rolled the windows up after thanking the guard and parked on the nearest empty space he could find. The rain stopped by now, so all he and his team have to worry about is the mud. Once he, Roach, and Meat were on the outside, the latter saw someone a teensy bit recognizable.

"Lieutenant?" he whispered.

"What is it?"

Meat pointed to a green-clothed fellow talking to a middle-aged Brazilian. He looked Caucasian; with short, black hair. He was surrounded by men with Ultranationalist flag patches, and armed to the teeth to boot.

"It looks kind of like..."

**"It's Makarov."**

* * *

_**I really hope I got the character's attitudes and military tactics right. Sorry for any inaccuracies I've made. :(**_


	3. Casanova

_**Here is the next one. Enjoy!**_

_**Kingpin: Part III**_

* * *

"Soap, are you getting this?" Price asked as he watched the scene from his sniper scope.

MacTavish was doing the same thing. "Clearly," he replies "we'd better tell Shepard about this..."

Makarov was there, conversing with what must be their target, Jorge Reyes. Aside from Reyes' own thugs, Makarov's own psychos-for-hire were reinforcing the area; clearly making things a wee bit more difficult for Ghost and the team. They were all armed to the teeth; from Kalashnikovs to M4's to a variety of shotguns. Soap and Price were at a far-off distance away, in a Brazilian watchtower. The younger of the two was relaying the message to Gen. Shepard, who was in an ever farther distance away; he was on a U.S. Navy guided missile destroyer off the coast of Brazil.

"Ghost," Price said through the comms "you'd have to wait until Makarov's men start dozing off. I see they're already a bit tired, now."

"Solid copy, Captain Price." an unmasked Ghost replied silently.

Ghost motioned the team to follow him to where Makarov and Reyes are. Since they took on the forms of Ultranationalists, they were expected to be close by the man they've tried to apprehend before; guarding him from threats. Fortunately, Reyes spoke Russian, and thus had no problem interacting with the terrorist.

"Ah, Borodin!" Makarov greeted.

Ghost had to get his act together now. "Y-yes, comrade?" he answered in Russian.

"I'm sure you know of our associate, Reyes?"

The disguised Brit looked at the man. He was a bearded, greying-haired and middle-aged man with a cigar clamped firmly in his mouth. "Borodin" shook his hand, making the man flash a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Borodin, Alexei Borodin." Ghost lied as he took out a cigarette and let Reyes light it.

Then, Makarov spoke up. "Borodin, I'm sure you know that Reyes and I are going to have a talk regarding our..._business deals_. I want you and your men to stand guard and make sure that _nothing_ will ruin it" "Borodin" nodded.

"Come on, Mr. Kaffarov." Ghost suddenly remembered Makarov's alias when Reyes said it. "I'm sure we're going to discuss some interesting prospects..."

Ghost and the gang followed their two targets until "Kaffarov" told them to stay put in Reyes' waiting room just outside the conference area. If it could be called that, that is. As the three sat on the couches, Makarov's closer allies; the same ones who would accompany him in the airport massacre; eyed them curiously. As if they've been acting a bit weird lately. When everyone went inside, the oaken doors shut tight; leaving Ghost, Roach and Meat waiting on the couches.

* * *

Hours passed, and now Meat is sleeping on the soft, velvety goodness underneath him. Ghost was busy planning his next move when this extraordinarily beautiful maid of Reyes' came by. After seeing her, Ghost immediately thought up of a brilliant plan.

"Would you like some water, sir?" the maid asked.

"Umm...y-yes. Yes! Please."

The maid had a solemn look about her as she poured the undercover Brit's drink. What happened? Did Reyes rape her? What has she lost? All these thoughts were in Ghost's head. Before he knew it, the maid went back to the kitchen to get some more drinks. Ghost downed the glass and went up to Roach, who was busy examining an old painting.

"Plannin' on buying it, mate?" Ghost whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind that. I want you do somethin' for me."

Roach turned to his superior with a quizzical expression. "What is it, sir?" he asked.

Ghost pointed to the woman who had just came back. Roach's eyes widened and his pulse started running fast; pretty soon, he's as red as a tomato and sweating like a pedo in a schoolyard.

"We need to cut the power so we can finish this mission." Ghost said "Roach, I want you to _ask_ her where the power is..."

"B-but..."

Ghost looked his friend in the eye and said "Come on, Roach! All the girls in the Royal Navy are lusting after you!" He then pointed to the maid and asked "Would THIS be any different?"

Roach, previously blushing like a schoolboy with a crush, put himself together and started to act in the manner that got a lot of the single females (and males) of Her Majesty's Armed Forces pining for him. With a determined look on his face and a stolen rose from Reyes' flower vase, he made his way to the beleaguered woman. All the while being watched by his smirking friend.

"Come meet me at the backyard." Ghost said.

Then, Ghost turned his attention to Meat. The Afro-American was still sleeping on the couch; saliva dripping from his mouth. Ghost chuckled and tried to wake the masked man; he was careful not to draw any attention from any Ultranationalist still awake, which was to say, EVERY SINGLE GOON MAKAROV BROUGHT WITH HIM. When thirteen thumps on the shoulder didn't do, Ghost silently took Meat's phone out in the open and set the mp3 player he's currently listening to sound effects of vuvuzelas Meat used to troll Roach & Royce in the past.

*BUUUZZZZZ*

"WHADDAFU-"

"Shh!" Ghost whispered with his right hand on Meat's mouth.

Meat looked around and saw two or three thugs staring at him confusedly.

"Ghost! What the hell?"

"Get up, it's already midnight." Ghost ordered "Roach is...ahem, _"asking"_ where the power is. I want you to go down and get our weapons."

"Nnh! Alright..." Meat groaned.

He heaved himself out of bed, grabbed the SUV's keys, and went downstairs to the SUV. The Ultranationalists and Reyes' private army were drinking to their heart's content near some structures to the right of the villa. Lucky for Meat, it was already midnight and moonless. In layman's terms? You couldn't see shit. He went up to the trunk of the vehicle, unlocked it, grabbed their hidden weaponry, stuffed them in a sack, and promptly left.

* * *

Meanwhile, 800m away...

"Ghost, are you still there?" asked a drowsy Price.

MacTavish was looking at his EBR like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "He's probably asleep, sir." he stated.

"Hmm," Price sounded as he took another sip from his umpteenth coffee mug. MacTavish swore that Price just robbed the Brazilian Armed Forces of all of it's stocks of coffee; I mean, look at all the 20-kilo sacks sprawled all over the watchtower! There must be nineteen to thirty of them...

Major Silva wasn't faring any better; several of his men started to sneeze and cough and wheeze. They were so bored right now. Some started acting all loony due to lack of sleep, saying that chupacabras are taking over Rio de Janeiro; some started playing _Black Ops: Declassified_ on their PS Vitas; hell, some even started humming the _Godfather_ and _Metal Gear Solid_ themes in close succession.

"Quiet, men!" Silva ordered when it all got too loud.

He was playing Solitaire.

* * *

Roach _came_ to the place Ghost told him to go to. There, by the pool, were Ghost and Meat. In between the two is a table with a sack on top. A sack that has what they need to finish this: a Hybrid Sight-equipped ACR; an M4A1 with an ACOG sight; an HK 416; and a whole lot of C4.

"How did it go?" Ghost asked him.

Roach beamed "_Great!_" he replied "She really loved it."

"Did she tell you anything?" Ghost asked again.

"That Reyes is a pedophile; that she's 18 years old; that-"

Ghost cut him off "-the location of the transformer is?"

Roach paused for a moment. He tried to gather all the things the maid had said regarding the mansion's power source. Ghost and Meat glanced to their surroundings, trying to see if anyone's listening; fortunately, no one was. That was when Roach remembered.

"Ah, yes! It's right behind where Meat is standing."

Both of his comrades' eyes widened when they heard this. They haven't seen anything behind them until Roach told them. Both men were now looking for the transformer like a 6th grader was looking for his lost pencil. Roach sat down on one of the chairs, took a peek inside the sack, and told his teammates "Did you check_ under _the flowerbed?"

Ghost and Meat glared at Roach. "Really, now?" they both questioned. Roach nodded in affirmation, saying "If we don't have any shovels, the maid told me there are a couple lying inside the shed to our left." Meat sighed, "I'll go get it!" he snapped. He stomped his way to the shed, mumbling something about "not telling us any sooner" and "why does he have all the fun?". Twelve minutes later, Meat came back to where the two are. He found Roach still sitting in his chair, remembering what happened a few dozen minutes prior while Ghost was pacing as he was looking at his watch.

"Come on, we're running out of time! The meeting's about to end soon, and we haven't even done a single thing!" Ghost said.

Meat gave one trowel to the Lieutenant and began to dig up the transformer.

"Why does this guy even bury his transformer?" Meat complained.

"I dunno," replied Ghost "he must've known that someone trying to raid his house'll have to go cut the power first..."

"Just like what we're trying to do now?" Roach interjected.

"Roach, go make yourself useful and see if anyone's watching us." Ghost ordered.

"Will do."

* * *

1:56 A.M.

Ghost handed Roach his M4A1 and proceeded to ready his own ACR. The Sergeant studied the weapon for a bit, before loading it with a magazine full of incendiary rounds. Meat, who had just finished his work, was now staring at the opened transformer. As his friends got into their breaching positions, Meat slowly cut every wire with his butterfly knife. "Clear!" he signalled through the comm device. The mansion promptly went dark. Ghost signalled Roach to breach the door.

"3...2...1...GO!"

With a hard, loud kick, Roach knocked the door open. Ghost tossed a flashbang inside and stood back. Before that one moment, they both activated their night vision goggles.

*BOOM*

They swiftly entered the room and shot everyone inside. Flashes of light from the 141's weapons lighted the dark room, where papers and money and blood all got tossed around like vegetables in a Caesar salad as 5.56mm bullets bounced off the wooden table and lodged themselves into the walls behind them. All Ghost could hear were the screams of death coming from the mouths of the Ultranationalists.

Before one could finish saying "Gesundheit", Ghost and Roach were already done. The room looked pretty torn up; the paintings were filled with holes, some parts of the table were chipped off, and since the wall was yellow, it could be considered the spitting image of SpongeBob. They slowly entered the room, where dead bodies, shell casings and blood abounded. Ghost ordered Roach to find any signs of Reyes or Makarov. But, there's one problem...

"Lieutenant, I don't see him!"

"What?" Ghost asked "That's impossible! No one could've survived that!"

Just then, two men came out of the nearby washroom with surprised expressions plastered on their faces. Ghost and Roach turned around; there they were, Reyes and Makarov, apparently taking a piss when Meat cut the power. "What the hell?" Makarov exclaimed "Borodin? YOU DID THIS?"

"Roach, weapons free!"

Reyes pulled out his .38 caliber Model 10 while Makarov pulled out his .357 Desert Eagle and opened fire at their assailants. Ghost and Roach scurried off to the nearest pieces of cover, trying to avoid the two madmen's bullets. Fortunately, nothing hit the two. Reyes and Makarov rushed to get out of the conference area, firing as they go. Roach immediately followed them, with Ghost right behind.

As Ghost was giving chase, he contacted Meat to check up on him. Bullets whizzed past him and Roach, but he couldn't care any less.

After all, being part of the 141 meant you're going to be doing this a lot.

* * *

Meat took cover behind one of the massive plant pots Reyes had in his mansion's garden/pool area; his 416 was in hand when a contingent of about ten men armed with automatic weapons came in, and now he's being pelted with 7.62mm bullets. Meat leaned on another side and fired off a couple of rounds. No effect...yet. He took shelter behind another flower pot, taking out a flashbang and tossing it into the middle of the killzone.

*BANG*

Seven of the ten men were blinded by the grenade. They couldn't help it; they were now gripping their heads in pain as the blinding light took over their eyes. Meat seized the moment and finished off the men with a number of shots fired in rapid succession. Meat didn't trust fully automatic when something like this happens.

"Meat, are you still alive?" he heard through the comms.

Meat entered Reyes' garage and took cover behind one of the support beams. "Yes, sir!" Meat replied as he came under fire from the semi-drunk men who, hours earlier, were singing "My way" as they played karaoke. Meat popped off two of the Ultranationalist's heads before shooting five Brazilians in the torso, before leaping away behind some ammunition crates once he saw that someone threw a grenade at his position.

"Meat," Ghost continued "Roach and I are in pursuit of Reyes and Makarov. Try to disable any vehicles you see!"

Meat winced; Ghost was practically _yelling_ at the mike. "Solid copy!" he replied. He took a peek to see what's going on now and saw someone with an RPG aiming specifically at the ammo crate. The American could only mutter a silent profanity when...

*PSH!* The man's brains were now floor decor.

"D'you think we'd let you go on by yourselves, eh?" Price asked, picking off the other men as he did so.

"Go on, mate!" said MacTavish "We'll see you three on the far side!"

Meat got up and ran outside. That was then he saw Makarov get inside an SUV as he came under heavy fire. Reyes got in a pickup truck with himself at the helm. To Meat's right was Ghost, plucking off targets one by one as though they posed no threat. Meat levelled his rifle and shot at every remaining target he could see, with Price and MacTavish taking care of the rest.

"Meat, let's go! They're getting away!" Ghost yelled.

"Where's Roach?" Meat hurriedly asked.

Both men got into the nearest (intact) vehicle they could get their hands on. "I dunno," Ghost answered "he's probably buggered off somewhere...wait a minute." Ghost glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Roach, taking a girl by the arms. Ghost gaped, "Bloody hell..." he muttered.

"Hey, guys! I hope you don't mind me taking Cristina with me!"

"Roach, this is a MILITARY OPERATION, and you've just dragged a civilian into this mess!" Ghost scolded out loud.

"We're already fucked up as it is..." Meat interjected. He found they keys inside the glove compartment, took it out, and shoved it into the slot so that the pickup could get them out of here.

The used-to-be maid glanced at Roach in curiosity as the man gave Ghost back his signature mask. "Don't worry, Lieutenant." Roach said back "Once this is all over, we'll drop Cristina home. She doesn't live too far from here."

Ghost put his mask back on and told him:

**"I hope so, you fucking Casanova..."**

* * *

_**Damn it, I'm REALLY sorry if I made any of them OOC. The next chapter will be where Archer & Toad make their appearances, and it'll also be where Major Silva and his crew kick Ultranationalist ass. Stay tuned!**_


	4. Where One Thing Would Lead to Another

_**The fourth one.**_

_**Kingpin: Part IV.**_

* * *

Hearts racing, gas burning, bullets flying; that's what the men (and woman) in the truck sense right now. Meat floored it the moment Roach and his girl closed the door. By then, Makarov and Reyes were already far away. A few hundred meters away, Price and MacTavish were doing all they can to keep the mercs off their subordinates' backs.

"Major, we're in pursuit of Reyes! Keep your eyes peeled, they're heading for Phase Line Alpha!" Ghost yelled through the radio.

Silva heard this through his comms. "Roger, Lt. Riley!" he replied before ordering his men "Phase line Alpha, target is incoming! Phase line Bravo, get ready!"

The Brazilians in the first phase line hurriedly grabbed their equipment while their commander, a Lieutenant, whipped out his binoculars to see if their target was anywhere near them. There they saw Makarov's SUV, followed by several pickup trucks full of heavily-armed thugs. "Men, there they are! OPEN FIRE!"

Makarov's eyes widened when he saw a Brazilian soldier shoot a rocket at his vehicle. He quickly manoeuvred the Chevy and dodged the projectile, which hit the technical behind him. The truck flew as it burned, throwing off the men on board like a sprinkler throws water. Soon, explosions permeated the ground, and Makarov got out from the SUV with a Krinkov in hand. "PIZDA!" he swore at the Brazilians. The terrorist flipped the selector switch to semi-automatic and took several potshots at any Brazilian that stuck his head up.

The thugs behind Makarov followed their leader, exiting their technicals except for the men driving and manning the machine guns. Once Meat saw this, he pulled the Hilux to a stop. "Meat, what the hell are you doing?" Ghost asked. "Well, what're we gonna do? Floor it and hope for the best?" Ghost groaned and left the pickup with Meat. Roach told his girl "Cristina, I'll be back, okay?"

Cristina nodded. "Okay," she says in English "just come back safe."

Roach grabbed his M4A1 and kissed her goodbye. The man doesn't speak Portuguese, but he was lucky that Cristina knew English.

By the time Roach left, Ghost and Meat were already firing at the thugs. He took one last look at where he left Cristina, before sprinting to the nearest cover: a mound of earth with a dead mercenary lying on it. Roach aimed his ACOG at several thugs, expertly taking them out of the fight with two shots to the torso and one to the head. He killed ten thugs before needing to reload. Ghost was taking cover behind a wrecked, bullet hole filled technical when he had an idea.

"Meat! Cover me, I'm gonna use the machine gun!"

Meat nodded. He raised himself up from where he was hiding to take out some FAL-holding goons with his own rifle. This went on for thirty seconds before...

"GET SOME, YOU BUGGERS!" Ghost let loose a hail of .50 caliber bullets on the company-sized detachment of goons. This firefight just turned into a massacre, with every goon Ghost pointed at turning into something like what you'd find in a butcher shop.

"Ghost, watch out! I see more tangos coming out of the tree line!" MacTavish said through the radio.

Ghost turned to his left and saw five hundred or so pissed-off militia members. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he felt someone pull him from behind. Ghost yelped as the militia member attempted to strangle him. He tried to pull out his knife, but another one held his other hand. Ghost's vision started to blur and he starts to feel his life leave him. But before Death could take him away...

*PSH* The militia member's head popped. His friend was caught unawares. *PSH* His arm blew off.

"What the bloody-"

"Hey, Ghost!" the Lieutenant heard through the radio.

"Archer?" Ghost asked.

* * *

"Yeah, who'd you expect?" the ghillie-suited man replied. His spotter Toad, who was sitting next to him with binoculars in his hands, said to Ghost "You'd probably could use some help there, mate!"

"Yeah, a lot of help!" Ghost answered.

Archer racked the bolt on his .338 caliber L115A1 and chuckled. "Well then, keep your shit tucked. This one's free!"

Ghost heard a shot from the distance. As he was idle right there where he's standing, another mook saw this as an opportunity to whack the Brit. Fortunately, Archer's shot popped the bastard's head before he could even get a meter near Ghost. He tried to see if the ACR was still on slung on his back and when he saw it was, he drew it out and opened fire on the advancing contingent.

* * *

Back at the watchtower, Price and MacTavish were gradually plucking off the regiment-sized group trying to reinforce Makarov's position. They've already shot enough ammunition to fill Tony Montana's mansion with holes three times over, as well as enough coffee to fill the cups of a small town. Eventually, Price got tired of staring through his M14's Infra-red scope.

"The hell with this!" Price exclaimed as he took out a radio. "Trovão 6, this is Captain Price of Task Force 141. Fire mission: Danger Close at Grid..."

At a far-off distance, two Brazilian Army HM-1 Pantera attack helicopters heard Price's transmission. Their pilots radioed command to give them the go-ahead. When their request was approved, the two aircraft set course toward the battlefield.

MacTavish slowly glanced at his superior with his mouth agape. Price was sitting back with a mug full of coffe in one hand, another hand behind his head, and his sniper rifle on his lap. "Relax, Soap." he said "Just sit back and watch the fireworks."

Soon enough, the helis reached the coordinates provided by Price. They opened fire on the reinforcements, lighting up the once-dark battlefield with their cannon pods and missiles; producing a pyrotechnics show that could be seen for miles. The firefight stopped right then and there as all who partook in it watched the poor wankers get blown down to hell. Makarov, with a killcount of 12 Bazilian infantrymen without the aid of night vision goggles, used this opportunity to sneak out of the area with his close circle of allies, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

The firefight went on once the bombardment was over. The Brazilians of Phase Line Alpha were getting chewed up, and Major Silva, bored out of his mind, ordered his troops to do a flanking maneuver to the mercenaries' right. The motherfuckers didn't know what was coming up to bite them in the ass.

"_Abra fogo nas filhos da puta!_" he ordered.

His troops leveled their rifles at the thugs and shot them all till they became Swiss cheese. It was all over. The time was 6:56 A.M. on Silva's watch, and the sun was already up. Ghost, Roach, and Meat looked around the field, seeing the damage they've caused. They counted at least 750 casualties; dead and wounded; for the thugs, counting the ones who got caught in the airstrike, while for the Brazilian soldiers: 120 casualties. Major Silva came up to Ghost and patted him on the back.

"You've done good, Lt. Riley." he says "Don't worry about the mess, we'll take care of it."

"But, we didn't catch Reyes..."

"Why do you say that?" Silva asks, offering Ghost a lighter.

Ghost pulled his mask up and drew a cigarette. "When Roach and I breached their conference room, Reyes and Makarov were in the bathroom, taking a piss. They escaped, sir." he explains.

Silva chuckled. "Nah, you may not have succeeded _catching _them, but you did succeed in _weakening_ them. That's all that matters, Lieutenant."

Both men laughed. "Guess it makes things easier for you guys, eh?" Ghost asks. Silva nods in affirmation as he takes a drag. A short distance away, Roach was viewing what's left of their carnage. Meat came up to the Welshman and asked him "Hey, Roach! Did you bother to check up on your girl?" Roach's eyes widened in realization "Oh, shit!" he exclaims as he dashed back to the Hilux they've left behind. He was filled with worry by now, with all sorts of awful scenarios running through his head.

He reached the Hilux, but there was no sign of Cristina. He reloaded his rifle as he frantically calls "Cristina! Cristina! Where are you?". All his worries would've come true if it weren't for the cat that Roach found her amid a bunch of corpses of thugs with his PT92 in hand.

"Did you miss me, _meu amor_?" she asked in a way that would make men swoon.

Roach sighed in relief, "Thank God! Cristina, what kept you-"

"From doing this?" she chuckled before she continued "Well, I did it now, didn't I?"

She walked towards her lover, gave him his pistol, and held him tight. Roach did the same thing as though he were afraid that someone might take her away. He almost lost her now, and he doesn't want it to happen again.

* * *

They were both unaware of Captain MacTavish watching the scene from his position. He smiled before glancing at Price, who was asleep and snoring. He sighed, "Price, wake up!" he said, shaking the older of the two "We're leaving!". Price woke up and wiped the saliva from his mouth, "What time is it?" he asks Soap.

"0700"

"Is it over?"

Soap nods. Price got up and reached for the radio.

"Ghost, MacTavish and I are pulling out. Archer and Toad will be handling you two from now on. Price out."

* * *

"Roger that, Captain Price."

Major Silva extended his hand. "Well," he says "I guess this is goodbye, Lieutenant Riley."

Ghost shook the Major's hand. "'Till next time, sir." he replies. Meat, Roach and Cristina came up to them, with Silva looking at Cristina with some sort of sibling-like familiarity. "Ah, Corporal Rodrigues!" he greeted, causing the three 141 operatives a great deal of confusion.

"Corporal Rodrigues?" they asked in unison.

Cristina giggled, "Mmm-hmm. Didn't the Major tell any of you? I was sent to work for Reyes to gather information just so you could take care of him" she turned to Major Silva, who just scratched his head. "Heh, I guess I forgot to tell you guys..." Silva sheepishly says.

"Wait, Cristina...you're a spy?" Roach asks.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong?"

Roach just mumbled "Hot..."

Just then, Meat yelled out of the blue "OH MY GAWD, YOU'RE A SPAH!" before breaking into laughter. Everyone just stared at the American confusedly, except for Roach who was glaring at him. After his 10-second laugh trip, Meat looked around in awkward silence. Just then, Ghost told him:

"Meat, keep the _Team Fortress 2 _references to a minimum, will you?"

"Sorry sir."

Major Silva then spoke up. "Well, you'd better get going. We'll deal with any stragglers; don't you worry." Ghost then nodded at the Brazilians before strolling with his two comrades back to the pickup truck. Ghost went in first, taking the driver's seat, with Meat riding shotgun. Before Roach could get in, Cristina ran up to him and gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

"Be sure to write back, okay?" she asks in a flirtatious tone.

"Don't worry, I will." Roach replies.

Once he got into the truck, Cristina waved him goodbye. "Are we all set?" Ghost asks. His response was a chorus of "Yeah"s and "Uh-huh"s. "All right, then..." Ghost opened the radio and tuned in to where he wanted. The insides of the truck were then filled with the sounds of U2's "With or Without You" as Ghost bypassed the burning remains of the vehicles they've destroyed by way of driving into the field around them. As they left, every Brazilian they've passed saluted them. Ghost couldn't help but smile.

"Next stop: San Victorio!" he bellows.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a nearby cliff overlooking his now-ruined safehouse, Reyes was frantically trying to contact his "associate". After what seemed like forever, Reyes finally got a hold of "Kaffarov".

"Hello?" asks a Russian-sounding voice.

"Hello? Mr. Kaffarov? Yes, I'm really sorry for-"

"-For what?" the Russian angrily asked back. "This was a set-up, wasn't it? You were trying to get rid of me, weren't you?"

"No! It just...i-it's not my fault!"

"Mr. Reyes, this partnership deal is off!" the Russian yelled.

With a beep, the call was over. Reyes threw the phone to the ground in anger, spewing every profanity the Portuguese language has to offer. That went on until one of his men said:

"Sir, I see a truck with three men heading for San Victorio!"

Reyes knew who these men were. He turned to him and said "Ready the men, we're going to track this _filho da puta_ down!"

That was when thirty six men boarded their technicals, setting course for the quaint little town of San Victorio.** Where one thing would lead to another...**

* * *

_**This is JGT-298, signing off!**_


End file.
